


Suburbia

by trekwars777



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameos from Millicent, Kylo has a dog, M/M, Phasma Has a Cat, artist!Kylo, lawyer!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekwars777/pseuds/trekwars777
Summary: Kylo Ren is happy with his life- he’s got a nice home in the suburbs, a dog and a cat, and a fairly good job teaching art through the parks and rec department. He’s not a recluse or anything, he’s just an introvert. But then, his life gets turned upside down when he finds himself sandwiched between two city people. On his left is a wannabe jazz saxophonist, and to his right is an aspiring opera diva. However, the introduction of these new neighbors, especially Armie (the musician), proves to be a blessing in disguise. With Armie, there’s the chance to try his hand at romance and break out of his shell, while he can show his new lover a thing or two.Art by lelazard
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kylux Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art of the main characters by lelazard- find her on Tumblr here- https://lelazard.tumblr.com/

Kylo Ren had always lived at 1977 Skywalker Drive in the suburbs of Coruscant, and enjoyed his life there. When he wasn’t attending gallery openings or going to seminars, he was more than happy to give art classes through Coruscant’s Parks and Recreation department. The neighborhood he lived in was quiet, retired couples and people who worked in the city populated it- so it wasn’t a rich area, but it was still a nice place nonetheless. Content to live with his gentle otterhound Cujo and his black cat, Sooty, Kylo was certain that his life in the suburbs was perfect. 

At least that was what he thought. 

He had heard that on his left, his new neighbor would be a lawyer who was an aspiring musician (probably a pianist or guitarist, or something fairly quiet). On his right, a reporter for a fashion magazine would be living in Maz Kanata’s house. The lawyer moved in first- he was a tall and slender redhead who had a cat carrier in one hand, and a briefcase in the other hand. _Is that a briefcase?_ Kylo thought, since the lawyer was carrying it in a strange way. No one ever carried a suitcase vertically, unless he got it from somewhere else. Well, it didn’t matter, since he was then followed by a small parade of movers that took boxes and furniture with them. The sound of another truck pulling up surprised him, as more movers began talking amongst themselves and taking things to the other house. Kylo went to his front yard to watch this new parade of movers, Cujo following behind him. 

“She’s the reporter? She’s so glamorous!” Kylo whispered under his breath, as a statuesque woman walked out of a Rolls-Royce (!), also with a cat of her own. “Look Sooty, you might have cat buddies,” Kylo noticed, smiling. He was going to ask if they needed help, but Mademoiselle Glamorous seemed to have it covered. He was about to introduce himself, until he heard his cell phone ring.

“Hello?” 

“Hi, this is Ms. Connix from Coruscant Elementary. What time did you say you were coming in for that art project?”

“I’d be coming in at around one thirty,” he said. Miss Connix continued to go over the lesson plan as well as what was to be expected when he would get there. Overall, he knew what details he needed to remember as well as what he was supposed to do for the lesson. 

“I don’t feel like cooking,” he told Cujo, and picked up his cell phone to order a pizza. 

Just as soon as Kylo was about to start _Tron,_ he heard a startling noise. Someone in the house on the left was either listening to jazz music or playing it live. Judging by the fact that there weren’t any other instruments, it was live. It seemed like the lawyer next door was playing the saxophone, but at a rather inconvenient time (for Kylo, that is). 

Five or so minutes later, he heard another noise- but this time it wasn’t an instrument. It was someone singing opera, and they were surprisingly quite good. Now, Kylo knew that the saxophone was being played by the lawyer, so he knew that the woman he had seen move in was the one who was singing. Yes, she had a nice voice, but it was a bit irritating to him, especially since he was watching his movie. Heck, it seemed like she was competing with the saxophone that was next to Kylo! He sighed, trying to enjoy the movie as best as he could. But, it was hard to listen to the dialogue with two dueling musicians going toe to toe with each other, and ultimately it was futile. Admitting defeat, Kylo would have to watch the movie another time, and he decided to get started up on his dinner. Yet strangely for him, the singing got quieter before finishing after three or so arias. And the saxophone eventually finished as well, because Kylo didn’t appreciate having his own dinner music. Smirking to himself, he turned on his record player, and began to play a Doors album at full blast- for his own private revenge. 

It was nearing eleven at night when Kylo started preparing for bed- and the saxophone started up again. _That’s it,_ Kylo thought, groaning in annoyance. _Enough is enough!_ He put on his robe and slippers, and marched out the door to the house on the left. As soon as he knocked on the door, it seemed like the music stopped miraculously. The door opened, and he found himself glaring at… a tall, red-headed, young man. Scratch that- a tall, red-headed and _handsome_ young man. Like Kylo, he was clad in pajamas; except for the alto sax hanging from his neck. And he was obviously unhappy that Kylo had interrupted him. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, sounding rather annoyed. Well, now Kylo felt awful for interrupting him, as well as making a potential enemy out of the new guy next door. But in his defense, he needed to get up early for that art lesson he was going to teach Ms. Connix’s third grade class. And it certainly didn’t help that if his new neighbor could shoot lasers from his eyes, then Kylo would probably be vaporized where he stood. 

“Uh…” he was starting to stumble over his words, trying desperately to find a rational way to ask him to stop without coming across as a total jerk. But poor Kylo just ended up stammering and not getting anywhere with his words. The mix of intimidation and attraction he felt towards his neighbor was making him forget what exactly he was supposed to say. He hit a blank. 

“Did you just come here to waste my time?! I have to finish something up, you know?” the neighbor said crossly. Kylo was annoyed now, and he felt like his anger could burst like a volcano. How dare this guy, who probably woke up the neighborhood with his music, have the audacity to get mad at Kylo, who was trying to sleep?! Try as he might to control it, he couldn’t help it, and it finally happened. He burst.

“Well impersonating Kenny G while the neighborhood is trying to sleep doesn’t seem like finishing something up!” Kylo roared, loud enough to wake up some of the neighborhood. Yes, a few lights came on, but it still wasn’t enough. 

“I wasn’t going for Kenny G, I was going for Paul Desmond, you fool!” the neighbor argued, his voice just as loud as Kylo’s. “Kenny G isn’t even real jazz!” But as it turned out, it wasn’t just Hux’s music that woke up the neighbors, it was also the argument he was having with Kylo! With the neighbors staring at them and the sheer ridiculousness of his response, the neighbor started laughing. And that weirded Kylo out a bit- but for some odd reason, he started to laugh as well! There they stood, laughing like two fools in a cheesy rom-com. 

“I’m Armitage Hux, your new neighbor,” the musician finally said, before letting out a yawn and extending his hand to Kylo. Kylo took it and gave it a firm shake. “And please forgive me for waking you and the neighborhood up,” he added, messing around with the keys on his sax. “I tend to use music as a stress reliever.” Kylo understood now, and he felt really bad for yelling at Armitage and causing a scene.

“Kylo Ren, pleased to meet you, and I’m really sorry for chewing you out,” he said, and then he felt ready to crash onto his bed and sleep like a log. “Look, I’m gonna let you go and finish your thing, I’m about ready to fall asleep. We can meet each other tomorrow, okay?” 

“Sure thing,” Armitage yawned. “I- I’m exhausted, so good night, I guess.” Kylo nodded and waved goodbye to Armitage. 

“Sleep well,” Kylo said, heading back to his house. Once he arrived, he began to prepare himself for bed, Cujo trailing behind him sluggishly. The otterhound cocked his head and gave Kylo a look of confusion. It was as if Cujo was saying, _what’s up with you, human?_

“Cujo, I spent five minutes arguing with this guy I barely know, and I feel like I’m in love with him. Why is that?” he asked himself, stifling a yawn and climbing into bed, Cujo easing himself by the foot of the bed with a matching yawn. That night, Kylo could swear he was hearing music in his head, but not from the boy next door- he was dreaming of Hux standing front and center at a nightclub stage, playing a bluesy melody on his saxophone. And even though no one could see it, he smiled in his sleep that night.

The next morning, Kylo woke up to the sound of a woman belting “It Don’t Mean a Thing If It Ain’t Got That Swing” next door. He realized that it was probably the girl next door, the one who was singing opera last night. Now that he met Armitage, Kylo realized he knew next to nothing about the neighbor on the right. So, he walked over to the house on the right with one of his paintings with him- hopefully so he could make a good impression on the new neighbor without a confrontation. As soon as he walked out the door, the jazzy song was replaced with Bizet’s Habanera, which spilled out of the windows. He knocked on the door, and the singing subsided, but was replaced with the jingle of a cat’s bell collar. Facing him was a tall, blonde woman that looked like an angel in a medieval painting, cradling a white Persian cat and with a calico cat at her heels. The Persian cat broke the silence first with an interested meow, and the calico watched warily from behind the woman’s legs. 

“ _Bonjour,_ ” she said, and both cats stared at Kylo, examining him to see if he was friendly or not. 

“Bonjour to you too,” he replied with an awkward smile, and then realizing his own gaffe. “No, that was ridiculous,” he added, and they both laughed. “Anyway, welcome to the neighborhood. I’m Kylo Ren.” He then handed her one of his paintings, the one of the lavender fields. She set down the cat and took the painting in her hands, looking at it wistfully. 

“Oh, thank you,” she said, ushering Kylo into her house and setting the painting on her mantle. “It’s quite lovely- in fact, it reminds me of my grandmother who lives in France. Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself- I’m Juliette Phasma, and I work for Cantonica Magazine,” she replied, bending down to pet her cats. “The little calico girl is Miu Miu, and the Persian is Pudge.” Kylo reached down to pet Pudge, and the cat sniffed his hand first before deciding to allow pets. Pudge started to purr and nuzzle against Kylo’s hand. Kylo laughed softly and began giving Pudge a gentle scratch behind the ears, which made him purr even more. While Pudge was purring away, Miu Miu eased herself forward. After a few curious sniffs, she found that he smelled friendly. She then began to weave between his legs, letting out a happy chirrup from time to time.

“Huh, your cats seem to like me,” Kylo quipped, as Pudge continued to nuzzle him and Miu Miu began to rub on his leg.

“Do you have cats?” she asked, as they both purred.

“I do, his name is Sooty and he’s very friendly,” he answered, as she invited him into her home. She set the painting on her mantle and beckoned Kylo into her kitchen, both cats trailing behind her.

“Would you like some coffee?” she asked. 

“Oh, certainly,” Kylo replied, as Pudge hopped onto his lap with a chirruped meow. “But I’m in a bit of a hurry, since I’ve got an appointment at Coruscant Elementary at one-thirty,” he added. “I’m an art teacher, so I go to elementary schools to teach kids art.” Phasma nodded, handing him a mug of coffee. 

“Interesting,” she said, looking at the painting on the mantle. “What are you going to teach them today?” she wondered. 

“Since it’s the start of October, I’m going to do a fall watercolor thing,” he said. “I’d love to do some sort of Halloween inspired thing, but I wonder if it would be too early.”

“I don’t think so,” Phasma said, “but if you do have any other things there around Halloween, then you can do something like that.” Kylo nodded, and took a sip from his coffee. 

“But enough about my stuff, I want to find out more about you- but not in a creepy way,” he explained. 

“Like I mentioned, I work for Cantonica Magazine- to be specific, I’m a fashion editor. So lucky me- I get to go to the Fashion Weeks and talk about what’s popular.” Kylo nodded, and looked at the framed fashion illustrations that hung on her walls. Sketches of clothing designs- some from different eras, some avant-garde and worthy of a sci-fi movie, were proudly placed on display. Now, fashion wasn’t exactly Kylo’s cup of tea, but he had to admit that it was impressive.

“Did you make these yourself?” he asked, looking at the drawings. 

“I did, actually. It’s one of the things that helps me unwind, besides singing.” 

“So that explains the loud opera I heard last night!” Kylo said, feigning an accusatory tone. Phasma laughed and blushed lightly. 

“Sorry about that, I also sing for this one open mic night, just for fun,” she explained. “So you probably heard me rehearsing for that this morning.”

“That makes sense,” Kylo said, stirring in some more sugar into his mug and taking a sip. As he drank his coffee, Phasma looked towards the clock on the wall and gasped- she didn’t want to make Kylo late for his commitment!

“Aren’t you going to be late?” she asked. “Right now it’s close to eleven, but you might want to start getting ready for your assignment.” Kylo nodded, sitting up once he finished the last of his coffee. She was right- he needed to get his supplies together for the lesson and get lunch, otherwise he would be late and disappoint the students!

“You know, you’re right. Thank you so much for the coffee, Juliette! Here’s my number if you need anything or just want to chat.” They both exchanged phone numbers, and once they had finished, Kylo headed towards the door. 

“Well, it was very lovely talking with you, Kylo. Enjoy your class!” Juliette said, waving goodbye as he walked out the door. Kylo returned the wave and made his way back home, where he found an orange cat standing on his porch. The cat looked at him and gave a curious meow, tilting their head curiously. But as Kylo got close, the cat became skittish, running over to Armitage’s house next door. Laughing lightly, Kylo opened the door to his home and began preparing himself for the class.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

He made it to the school in time for him to set up and begin the class, which was a success. Along with that, he decided to go to the store to pick up some groceries, as well as food for Cujo and Sooty. Once he arrived at home, he noticed Armitage was walking back and forth from a trailer attached to his car to his house. Then, a plan formed in his mind- he could help out Armitage with his moving, and get to know him better! Quickly, he went to his house to put away his things and change into comfortable clothes, and walked over to Armitage’s home. Through the door, he could hear frustrated mumbling from Armitage, as well as soft thuds from boxes. Nervously, Kylo knocked on the door- and Armitage opened immediately.

“Do you need help?” Kylo asked, and Armitage’s face softened a bit, sighing in relief.

“I would be extremely grateful,” he replied, inviting Kylo in. And even among the clutter and boxes, Kylo had to admit that Armitage’s home was really nice. He noticed the saxophone resting on a stand next to a bookcase filled with titles ranging from _The Basics of Law_ to _The Art of Jim Henson’s Labyrinth._ Taking it all in, Kylo felt like he had entered a magician’s study- that was when a flash of orange caught his eye. From underneath a china cabinet, a pair of eyes stared at him. Kylo smiled to himself, crouched down, and clicked his tongue. After a while, the same orange cat he met on his porch earlier crept out, gingerly sniffing Kylo’s finger. 

“I see Millicent emerged from her hiding place,” Armitage said as he gently pet the cat, who purred merrily. 

“Millicent?” Kylo asked, surprised at the name. Armitage laughed quietly and smiled. 

“Yes. I found her at an animal shelter when she was a tiny kitten. Something about the orange baby made me want to bring her into my heart. And now we’re inseparable,” he said, Millicent letting out a meow as if to agree with him.

“Where did the name come from, though?” Kylo asked. 

“To be honest, I don’t know. I guess when I saw her, I thought she looked like a Millicent to me. Isn’t that right, Miss Millie?” he asked her sweetly, and she let out another meow of resounding joy. Kylo laughed joyfully, and began to pet Millicent as well. “Oh, before I forget- we need to unpack these boxes and move stuff around!” he remembered, opening a box and looking through the contents. “Because if we don’t, then we’re probably gonna get stuck with mountains of clutter.” 

“I agree,” Kylo said, helping out by opening one of the many boxes. Pulling a vase out of the box, he set it gently on the table, making sure it wouldn’t tip over. He and Hux continued to unpack, arrange, and rearrange things as they went, making sure that the house was exactly how they wanted it to be. Once they finished putting things in the china cabinet, Kylo felt his stomach rumble. And it wasn’t subtle- because to him, it was like he was back in Ms. Connix’s classroom and she was sharpening a pencil! 

“Was that Millicent?” Hux joked, which made Kylo laugh. 

“Nope, that was me. How about I treat you to dinner?” he asked.

“Really?” Hux replied, surprised by the offer.

“It’s not gonna be any trouble, I promise. Just tell me what you’d like to have, and we can order it,” Kylo said, pulling out his phone and flicking over to a delivery app, showing him the screen. They both looked down at the various options, ultimately deciding on a seafood place for dinner. Once Kylo made the delivery, they continued their project until the doorbell rang. 

Kylo and Hux swapped hilarious stories over their seafood dinner- with Kylo’s favorite being about an alleged bear encounter Hux had at band camp! After finishing their project and more funny stories, Armitage’s home looked exactly how he wanted it to be. Sighing in satisfaction, he gave Kylo a hug. 

“Thank you so much for this,” Armitage said with a smile, ending the hug. 

“Hey, no problem. If you want to hang out or need help with something, look me up,” Kylo answered, giving Millicent a scratch behind the ears. “Good night,” he finally said, as he walked next door and made his way back into the door. Sooty meowed and began to weave between Kylo’s legs, and Cujo panted happily when his human friend came home. As lights went off in the neighborhood, he could hear Juliette singing “Fever” from her backyard as she watered some plants. Hux then lightly picked up the tune on his sax, his horn blending with the sound of her singing. But this time, Kylo didn’t seem to mind. 

  
  


“Okay, Cujo, you ready to go?” he asked, shouldering a tote with his art supplies. Cujo let out a joyful bark and sat patiently as Kylo put the leash on his collar. Pretty soon, both dog and human were out the door, and on their daily walk to the park. Armitage had left for work, and wouldn’t be home until later- and that was when Kylo got a wonderful idea. Since he gave Juliette a housewarming gift, he should give Armitage one, too- and he couldn’t wait to start it.

Once they arrived at the park, Kylo set his things down and played with Cujo until they were both tired. They then both parked themselves beneath a shady tree- Cujo easing himself below Kylo’s legs for a nap, and Kylo with his sketch pad. As he drew, he could hear the sound of Phasma singing as she walked through the park; he nodded hello to acknowledge her.

“Is that a willow tree?” she asked, watching him sketch. 

“Yeah,” he replied, handing her the sketchbook, which she looked through with great interest. “I’m thinking of giving it to Armitage for his office as a gift, you know? Maybe I’ll try some sort of mixed media thing with sheet music and… I’m getting ahead of myself, aren’t I?” he said, as she continued to look in wonder. Now, Kylo thought of himself as a modest person, but he couldn’t help blushing when he saw that Phasma was impressed with his art.

“I don’t think so,” she told him absentmindedly, handing back the sketchbook. “Anyway, Hux and I are part of an open mic night at the Takodana Café. It’s going to be this Friday at six, do you want to come?” she asked. Kylo wasn’t big on open mic nights, or even gallery openings, but hey, there was always a first for everything. 

“Sure,” he said. “I’ve actually been there before. Do you guys need directions?” 

“I don’t think so. But would you like to meet up at your house and we can all go?” 

“That sounds pretty good, actually. What time do you need to be there?” 

“Hux and I are going to be there at five-thirty, so does five-fifteen sound good? And I’d really hate to impose,” she asked. 

“No, you’re all good!” Kylo said, and that was the truth. “So, five fifteen at my house this Friday, and I have both your numbers.” 

“Perfect,” she replied, “I can’t wait to see you then, and good luck with your project!” she said, giving him a light hug as she walked off, singing softly to herself. Kylo looked down at the willow on his paper, and began humming softly as he drew, feeling inspired. He couldn’t wait for Friday to come already. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucky for him, Friday arrived sooner than he thought! At exactly five-fifteen on the dot, there was a firm knock at Kylo’s door. He walked downstairs and found Armitage and Juliette waiting on the porch, both smiling at Kylo. Greetings were exchanged, and then they drove off to the Takodana Cafe for the performance. However, their chatting was cut short when Hux and Phasma went backstage to prepare for their own performances. Kylo didn’t seem to mind that- it gave him some more time to perfect the artwork he was planning to give to Hux later on. (He just wasn’t sure when, though.) While he sketched, he paid no attention to the poets, singer-songwriters, and pianists that went before his neighbors. It was when a voice announced Juliette Phasma that he stood at attention. 

She walked onstage to the audience’s applause, smiling at them before perching on a tall barstool. She lowered the microphone to her height, took a breath, and began to sing. Juliette’s voice carried over the audience as she sang with passion- she had a voice that would put angels to shame, it seemed. 

“I fell for you/Body and soul,” she purred, winking at someone in the front row while she sang out. Everyone was entranced, and the spell was broken when she finished her song. She bowed, and then the emcee announced the next act, Armitage Hux. Now Kylo sat at attention, and watched as Armitage walked onstage, his sax gleaming in the low light. He eased himself on the stool and gave the audience a quick nod as the audience applauded. 

“Good evening, everyone. Hope you enjoy Lullaby of Birdland,” Hux said in a raspy voice that brought chills up Kylo’s spine. After gently snapping his fingers, Armitage faced the audience and raised the mouthpiece to his lips. A slow, yearning ballad came out of his saxophone, putting everyone into a mellow sort of trance. Well, now it was safe to say that Kylo was beginning to have a thing for saxophone players- especially ones with red hair and who happened to be lawyers! Lucky for him, Hux was asked to play an encore! As he played, Kylo and the audience reveled in the beautiful music, applauding once he finished his song. Hux took his final bow and left the stage for the next performer. Kylo went to the counter to get a drink, feeling a light shock when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around, and saw both Phasma and Hux looking at him. 

“So, what did you think?” she asked with a smile. 

“You guys were amazing!” Kylo said, hugging them both. “But Hux… I just want to say that was fabulous. I’m not a jazz person, but that was gorgeous.” Hux smiled at Kylo and looked down sheepishly. 

“Kylo, I know we literally just met, but I wanted to invite you and Juliette to my law firm’s Halloween party. I need to RSVP soon, so what do you guys think?” Kylo thought it over, and it sounded like a good idea to him- but Juliette needed some time to think about it. 

“I’m down for that! When is it?” he asked. 

“Well… it’s in three or so weeks, so hopefully it’ll give me enough time to procrastinate on a costume,” Hux said. Even though it wasn’t much, at least Kylo had a deadline to work with. 

“I think that can work, after all,” Kylo said. “What about you, Juliette?” he asked Phasma, looking at her. She appeared to mill over her options, which made both Kylo and Hux worry. 

“Well… jury’s still out. I need to check my schedule for anything that might conflict with it…” She then dug her phone out of her purse, tapped the screen for a while, and then nodded. “Okay- I can go. Now I don’t know about you two, but I’m starved. How about we have dinner?” 

“I am so down!” Kylo said, as the three made their way to a nearby counter. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was a few days after the open mic night, and Kylo still had the wonderful music in his head- but he didn’t mind at all. Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed- when he picked it up, it was a text message from Hux! Eagerly, he unlocked his phone to read it. 

[txt]: need help with costume! Any ideas? 

Now Kylo was excited- this was right up his alley! He got his phone and began to text furiously, as Sooty hopped onto the bed. 

[txt]: I’ll be there asap! 

He dug through his room and left with a tote bag filled with a sketchpad (not the one with Hux’s present), as well as his pens. Giving Sooty a gentle scratch behind the ears, he walked out of his room excitedly. 

“Sooty, I am going to create another masterpiece!” he said eagerly. He walked next door eagerly and knocked on the door. Hux opened it, this time holding Millicent in his arms like a baby. 

“You made it! Now, I’m gonna ask you something fairly ridiculous. I’m not much of a costume party person, let alone an artistic one. Do you think you can help me out with a costume for the party?” he asked. 

“Armitage, you’re a musician, right? I saw what you did at open mic night, and that was art. Music is art, and you’re an artist. You just need to find another way to let it out,” Kylo said. “God, that sounds tacky,” he added with a wince. Judging by the smile he gave Kylo, Armitage didn’t think so. 

“You know, you’re right. And I have some ideas for costumes!” he said, and Kylo flipped his sketch pad open to write them down. 

“Alright, what did you have in mind?” Kylo asked. 

“Well… there’s a beatnik, Fry from Futurama, Jareth the Goblin King- nope, I did that last year,” he muttered, as Kylo scrawled his ideas down. “Davy Crockett? No, no one’s going to know who I am. I could do Pennywise, but I’d probably look ridiculous and the makeup’s so tedious...” Then, he snapped his fingers- an idea! “I’ve got it! It’s going to sound ridiculous, but I know what my costume is going to be!”

“So, lay it on me!” Kylo said eagerly, as Hux tried to come up with a way to explain his idea. 

“Well, it’s gonna sound impossible to do, but it’s worth a shot. I’m going to be a zombie marching band member!” He was expecting Kylo to burst into laughter, but instead Kylo got up, made a pensive noise, and began to pace around. 

“Okay, Armie, do you have anything prepared for the costume so far?” he asked. 

“Well… so far I just have the hat and pants, but all I need is the jacket. I’d bring my saxophone also, but it would be too cumbersome, y’know?” He then got an image of him trying to dance with Kylo and accidentally hitting him with his sax- and scoffed. He watched over Kylo’s shoulder as he sketched a tattered marching band uniform. “That actually looks pretty good.” 

“To incorporate your sax, maybe we can get a patch?” Kylo suggested. 

“That could work, actually,” Hux said. “I have the pants and hat, all we need is the jacket and add details, so we’ll be good to go. Only trouble is… I don’t want to sacrifice my marching band jacket from college and making one from scratch seems like a stretch at this point.” Hux felt awkward for rambling a bit, but little did he know, it was a big help to Kylo. 

“I’m pretty sure we can find a jacket at a thrift store,” Kylo said, “but you’ll need to help me with the details and patch. And besides, wouldn’t it be cool if our costumes won most original?” 

“Our costumes?” Armitage said, sounding confused. 

“Yep, I decided I’m going as Van Helsing,” Kylo explained. “That one’s gonna take some work, too, so we could get together to work on them?” 

“That sounds ideal,” Hux replied, nodding as Kylo smiled. “And since you treated me to dinner when you helped me move in, this time I’ll provide dinner. Sounds good to you?” 

“Perfect,” Kylo said. The next day, Kylo and Hux met up with each other to get the supplies for their costumes. Kylo and Hux drove to a mediocre looking strip mall and happened upon a thrift store. Racks were scoured, other shops were visited, and in the end, the perfect pieces for the costumes were found. 

“You know, it might sound weird, but the thrift store was completely uncharted territory for me,” Hux said, looking down proudly at the artery-red band jacket. “I literally haven’t been in one for ages.” His eyes went back down to the jacket again, and felt kind of sad. “You know, I feel kinda bad about the jacket. I mean, I feel like I’m desecrating it, y’know?” 

“Well, this is just my opinion, but I wouldn’t say you’re desecrating it, you’re creating, um… a work of art from it,” Kylo explained, looking back at Hux. He perked up slightly, and then, the possibilities began to rush in his mind. Heck, he could start talking a mile a minute about the costume, but he didn’t want to distract Kylo from his driving. And besides, what if he forgot something? It would probably have to wait until after dinner- but he made sure to take a note of his ideas in case he forgot something. However, Hux felt like he was about to burst- right then and there, he told Kylo of his plans. 

“Oooh, Kylo, I have this idea for my costume! We can put, um, fake blood on the jacket and torn fabric everywhere else to make it look all ruined!” he said, almost knocking over the cherry cola he ordered. Kylo perked up in interest. “And we can maybe add some scraps of fabric to your costume to make it look like you were in battle?” he added, wanting to be sure that Kylo felt listened to. 

“You know, Hux, that sounds great! We could do it tomorrow,” he answered, then thanking the server who brought their food. 

“That sounds perfect,” Hux replied, before holding his drink up in a toast. “To our costumes!” Kylo clinked his root beer with Hux’s cola. 

They met at Kylo’s house throughout the weeks that lead up to the party, bouncing ideas off of one another and adding more to their costumes all the while. At last, the masterpieces were finished, and the two were proud of their handiwork- they even had a mini-photo shoot for themselves! Both slept well that night, in eager anticipation for tomorrow’s party.


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the party, it was sunny yet cold- perfect Halloween weather. Kylo put on a dinosaur hat as he headed out the door to his latest art lesson- he was going to show kindergarteners how to make jack o’lantern luminaries out of paper bags, and then go to a fifth grade classroom to retell the Legend of Sleepy Hollow through stained glass (actually Sharpies on plastic sheets). Hux, meanwhile, was hard at work at his office- but both were very excited for the party, and their excitement builded up as they went home and put on their costumes. 

It was nearing party time, and while Kylo was putting on his boots, he heard a knock at the door. Once he opened the door, he was face to face with one of the undead- one who just so happened to be part of a marching band! 

“Hey, Kylo- you ready?” Hux asked. 

“Heck yeah!” he replied, showing off his really cool Van Helsing costume. “Oh, and Phasma texted me- she’s gonna be a bit late but will meet us at the party.” 

“Whatever works,” Hux replied, as he let Kylo into his car and they drove off to the party. But before they could enter, they had to check in at the front. 

“Come right in, Mr. Hux. Is this your guest?” a security person dressed like the Grim Reaper asked, as Kylo handed him the coat.

“One of my guests. Juliette Phasma will be here later on,” he answered, handing the guard his invitation. 

“Very well, please come right in and enjoy the party,” he said, inviting them in- but then, he stopped and looked around suspiciously. “Oh, and watch out for Eleanor. She’s bound to be snippy tonight.” Hux nodded, and walked in to the fairly empty party room. 

“Who’s Eleanor?” Kylo asked, sounding curious and worried. 

“I’ll explain later, but right now, you don’t want to know. Otherwise, I’d be complaining all night and we wouldn’t have fun,” Hux explained. But poor Kylo would eventually find out who Eleanor was- the hard way. 

So far, the party was barely getting started, with a few people attempting to dance to the _Stranger Things_ theme song. To Kylo, it felt like he was back in eighth grade, looking at the girls on the other side of the room awkwardly. _Maybe we shouldn’t have come,_ Hux thought. But then, the music switched to “Martian Hop” and more people began to get on the floor to dance. Then out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a blur of sparkles. Dressed as a cross between a mermaid and Betty Grable, Phasma flitted around the dance floor, looking like a scaled and sequined blur before happening upon them. 

“Well, you two certainly make a weird couple- Van Helsing and a zombie marching band musician,” Phasma said, the sequins on her mermaid bralette shining in the glow of the lights, and giving them both hugs.“But are you having fun?” 

“Yeah!” Kylo said eagerly, and that was the truth. “I mean, the party needed to be kicked up a bit, but we’re having a good time!” 

“Ooh, they set up the haunted maze!” Phasma noted, watching a small line of people form outside the door. “Are any of you gonna do it?” 

“Probably later,” Kylo said, “I’m gonna get some snacks- or maybe that’ll be a bad idea?” 

“You do you, Kylo,” Hux replied. “I’m gonna line up for the maze. And mingle with the guests!” he called out with a wave, as he watched Hux and Phasma leave for the maze.

Kylo watched from the snack line as they went to go line up. He had to admit that Hux’s costume was more like something that he’d wear, but he felt happy that he had provided inspiration for the getup. Suddenly, he felt like there was a pair of eyes drilling into him. He turned around, and came face to face with a woman wearing a frumpy witch costume. They kept staring at each other, until the awkward silence was mercifully broken by the witch. 

“Who are you? You obviously don’t work for the firm, I suppose,” she observed in a snobbish way. _Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for some mental gymnastics,_ Kylo thought to himself, feeling the weight of her stare and sweat start to form.

“Uh… Armitage invited me and a friend over,” Kylo explained, looking out a window, waving at Armitage and Phasma, who both waved back. The witch seemed unimpressed with the answer. 

“Wait, so Armitage’s the zombie?” she said, letting out a fairly witchy cackle. “I can’t believe he came to the party! He never came, not even when he commuted!” Kylo felt his defenses for Armitage come up now- Armitage was as much an introvert as he was. There wasn’t a crime in being one! 

“Look, you may know the work version of him, but I got to know him as an actual person. He’s fun, alright? And super creative and talented!” Kylo replied, making it obvious that he wouldn’t comment further on the matter. So he got his snacks and went to his table, shooting a glare at Eleanor when she walked by and smirked at him. By the time he finished up his snacks, Phasma and Hux had returned, looking startled yet happy. 

“That was so much fun! We have to go in as a group!” Hux said, and Phasma nodded. Suddenly, Eleanor’s bad attitude faded away from Kylo’s mind and he found himself happy. 

“That sounds cool, let me know when we do it!” Kylo replied eagerly. Phasma left to get some snacks, and Kylo leaned towards Hux. 

“Hux, who was the witch that was interrogating me?” he asked. A look of shock came across Hux’s face- Eleanor had come after all. 

“Unfortunately, Kylo, it looks like you were subjected to an encounter from Eleanor, the office snoop. But don’t let her get to you, alright?” Hux said. “She’s just insecure and looks for the flaws in others.” Kylo nodded, understanding what he meant- and then, “Monster Mash” began to play. 

“Hux, why don’t we go and dance?” he said. 

“You had me at dance!” The two then got on the dance floor and began to dance the night away. Other than Eleanor’s rudeness, the party was fun- they tried their hand at the raffle (no one won the car, but they all won their own prizes), danced as a group and with others, and went through the haunted maze several times. (One of the vampires even said “Oh, not him again!” jokingly to Kylo when he came in one last time.) At the end of the night, they all went home, happy and tired- yet Kylo still could feel Eleanor’s critique nagging at him. Unfortunately, it gnawed at him while he slept, but then he decided to do something that would make her see that she was wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

At last, the willow was finished, and Kylo felt a great weight come off his shoulder! He just needed to finish packing the picnic basket and text Hux, and everything would be perfect. While he packed lunch, Kylo was more than excited to see the look on Hux’s face when he’d receive his present. Actually, he was planning to give Hux the painting, and then whisk him off to a surprise picnic in the park, under his favorite tree. Hopefully, they might kiss, but he was getting ahead of himself- after all, he was going to a serious work environment where PDA would be frowned upon or seen as a distraction. Humming that song Phasma had sung at the open mic night about “body and soul” to himself, Kylo started texting Hux. 

[txt:] will be stopping by later today with a surprise! 

Kylo kept on humming when he wrapped the present up, not knowing that Hux had shot him a text of warning. Taking Cujo with him, he said goodbye to Sooty and drove off in his car to his boyfriend’s office. 

[txt from Hux:] wonderful! But I should warn you- Eleanor will be there! Don’t let her get to you! 

Unfortunately, Kylo never read the text. 

Before Kylo had arrived, Armitage walked into the break room to make himself some extra coffee. But, as bad luck would have it, he came face to face with Eleanor and her trademark pretentious smirk. Anyone who had to deal with her would inevitably be subject to intense scrutiny or hearing one of the many rumors about them she probably made up. She was the law firm’s busybody, which meant your private business would probably become HER private business- and she might tell other people about it, too. When she looked at Hux, you could probably see her put a massive target on his body. The interrogation had begun. 

“So, was he really your date for the party?” Eleanor asked Hux with the kind of smile a shark would give a tiny fish, taking a sip from her pricey juice. He kind of had a feeling that no matter what he was going to tell her, she was going to have something to say about it, otherwise she would spontaneously combust. But Armitage didn’t care, he actually enjoyed being there with Kylo, Eleanor’s opinion be damned.

“You see, I had the great privilege to bring Kylo Ren with me to the Halloween party,” he explained, making sure that the snoop knew where his position on his lover was. 

“You mean the raggedy Van Helsing guy?” she asked, and that made Hux want to stomp his foot like an angry child. “I talked to him. He seems blasé.”

“He’s a creative person, Eleanor. He’s an artist that works with the parks and rec department,” he explained, feeling like he was sliding deeper and deeper into hot water. Eleanor’s annoying smile became more like a wicked grin. Oh, she was going to give Hux an earful when it came to this Kylo character he was hanging out with. 

“So his dates are probably disappointments, huh?” she said. 

“Well, not exactly- he took me to go see  _ The Shining  _ at the Naboo Drive-In a while ago,” Hux said- but he knew that his explanation wouldn’t cut it for Eleanor the Snoop. His goose was cooked. 

“Armitage, hon, he’s an artist. His idea of a romantic date might as well be dragging you through a gallery and making you pick up the check for some pricey place that you can’t even afford between the two of you.” Hux was beginning to feel quite annoyed with Eleanor now, but she just kept on talking. “But you have to admit, he’s pathetic.” He wanted to defend Kylo as best as he could, but Eleanor just wouldn’t back down with her insults. Admitting defeat, he was going to fake agreeing with Eleanor- just to get her to shut up. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Hux said, faking agreement, completely unaware that Kylo was listening in on them. “He’s a loser, why would I even have the audacity to date him? He’s probably just a tool.” 

“I’m glad you see the light,” she said with a smirk, leaving the room. Hux threw himself into a chair and heaved a sigh. Yes, he did feel like there was a great weight off of his shoulders- but he didn’t know that Kylo had listened in! Furious, Kylo walked into the room and straight to Hux’s table. Kylo was so mad, he didn’t care if he was making a scene or not- he needed to confront Hux! 

“So all of those nice things were lies, huh?” he said angrily. “Just admit it, Hux- I wasn’t good enough for you!” Hux was shocked- how dare Kylo accuse him of something so fake?! 

“Look, I tried to talk to her, but she wouldn’t listen to me!” Hux tried to explain, but Kylo was angry. 

“Cut the crap, Hux. You can’t stand me and you know it! You and Eleanor seemed to think that I’m not good enough for any of you, so I might as well just leave you alone!” Kylo rebuked him angrily. Hux seethed, and finally knew what he had to do. He would go for the jugular. 

“Kylo, maybe she was right after all, because you are one of the densest people I’ve met!” he roared. “Just… just leave me alone. Don’t bother coming to my next open mic night,” Hux added tearfully, walking to his office in anger, punctuating it by slamming the door. Kylo was suddenly met with several pairs of eyes- even Eleanor’s, which lurked in the back. 

“Alright, show’s over,” he said, walking out of the break room in anger. In the end, the romantic picnic for two ended up being a solo picnic for Kylo. He looked at Hux’s backyard longingly, but then reminded himself that Hux didn’t think he was worth his time after all. _ Serves that snob right, after all,  _ he thought to himself, but then, another idea came to him. Getting out his best paper and a calligraphy pen, he began to write, trying to explain everything he wanted to say the best he could. 

Armitage came home, trying to forget the encounter he had with Kylo as best as he could. He set up his saxophone and began playing an angry song that dissolved into melancholy. And as he played, he heard the doorbell ring. What he didn’t know was that Kylo was waiting at the door for him. But since Hux wouldn’t answer, Kylo left. 

Finally, curiosity got the best of him, and he opened the door. Waiting on his doorstep was a small package. He took it inside and began to open it. Resting in a cedar frame was a watercolor painting of a willow tree. Whoever did it made it look so lifelike, Hux could swear that the branches were being moved by a gentle breeze. A small bit of paper fell from the frame, which caught Millicent’s attention. 

_ Dear Armie, _

_ At first, I thought we weren’t even gonna be friends when we first met. Yet here we are- no more than two months that we knew each other, and it’s like we’re childhood pals. I know I’m kinda reclusive and a bit shy, but you and Phasma helped me get out of my shell, and that’s awesome, y’know? Heck, I might be jumping ahead of myself, but I love you. I love you so much, that it’s tough for me to say it at the risk of looking like a complete dingus. But I love you, and that’s the truth.  _

Armitage looked at the letter and cried. He was angry at himself for jumping to conclusions, angry for giving in to Eleanor, and angry for thinking that someone like him would have a chance with Kylo. He needed to rectify it somehow- he just wasn’t sure how. 

Kylo was pacing around Phasma’s living room, and Miu Miu was following him around. He explained the picnic basket debacle, and everything that Eleanor said. 

“Juliette, I’ve made a big mistake with Hux. What should I do?” Kylo asked, still pacing. 

“Call him up,” Phasma said, stroking Pudge. Maybe invite him to a picnic or an exhibit opening,” she said. 

“I don’t have any openings yet,” Kylo replied, “but a picnic would be a pretty good idea. And I’ll ask him in front of the coworkers again.” 

“Perfect,” she replied. “That way, that Eleanor lady won’t make it worse! And,” she said with a sly smile, “I believe I can help.” Phasma explained her plan to Kylo, and they both agreed to collaborate on it. Operation Forgiveness was a go! 

A few days later, Kylo came back to Hux’s law firm, with a picnic basket in his hands and Cujo in tow. He was confident when he walked into the break room, but in reality- he was nervous! 

“Why did you come here?” Hux asked, giving Kylo a cross look. 

“I came to say I’m sorry- and to treat you to a picnic,” he said, holding up the basket. Cujo seemed to smile at Hux, which made him smile lightly… No. Hux had to keep a stoic face and not let Kylo get to him. But that charming smile won out. 

“I-I could eat,” he replied, “but I need to be back in an hour and a half. This case won’t finish itself, you know.” 

“Then we’ll be back by then. I mean, the park’s a five minute walk from here, right?” Kylo said. Everyone seemed to look at Hux expectantly- if he said no, then he’d be a jerk! Sighing, he admitted defeat. 

“Alright, fine. But don’t do anything ridiculous,” he replied, taking Kylo’s hand reluctantly. Cujo panted happily as the two walked out of the door and to the park. Hux looked down at the dog skeptically, and finally spoke- he had met Cujo before, but he didn’t get to know him as well. “So, uh… how are you doing?” he asked awkwardly. 

“Everything’s okay with me, what about you?” he replied. It sounded ridiculous to him, but Kylo felt like he could burst if he didn’t tell Hux exactly how he felt- but he had to wait. 

“Well, I’m just doing my usual work stuff, thinking about writing some music of my own- not that it would matter to you.” Kylo sighed, frustrated that Hux would think he was ignorant. 

“I’ve been painting and still giving classes,” Kylo replied, “and hanging out with Cujo and Sooty.” They finally arrived at the park, and sat down at a table. Kylo set the basket down and pulled out the delicious lunch. Hux’s eyes grew wide as the delicious dishes materialized out of the basket. 

“W-what’s all this about?” Hux asked, surprised and a bit skeptical.  _ Okay, moment of truth now,  _ Kylo thought. He took a deep breath and began to explain. 

“Look- about that talk with Eleanor…” he started, but Hux was getting annoyed. 

“Oh, you want to bring that up again, huh?” Hux replied in irritation.

“Hux, let me explain!” Kylo said, putting his hand up to try and stop him from leaving. Reluctantly, he sat down, waiting for the explanation. “You see, I wanted to surprise you with a picnic earlier on, but then I heard you and Eleanor talking about me. And I-I thought it was true.” Hux’s face went from anger to sadness- it hit him. 

“Oh my god- you actually thought it was true?” Hux said in surprise. “I was pretending to agree with Eleanor to shut her up.” Kylo understood now- Hux still liked him for real! 

“I thought you meant that stuff!” Kylo said in shock, relieved to find out the truth. 

“I really do love you, Kylo,” Hux said, “and I mean it. Heck, here’s the proof.” He leaned in- and gave Kylo a passionate kiss! The kiss came as a surprise to Kylo, but oh, it was like heaven for both of them. 

“Hux, you are the best thing that’s happened to me in my life, and don’t you forget that,” Kylo said. “I love you so much, you have no idea.” Amid the soft oranges of the autumn leaves, two lovers became one- in a little park in suburbia. 


End file.
